What is this feeling! R18 Oneshot
by moelang-d
Summary: *Set 3000 years ago* Meliodas just met Elizabeth for first time and actually spoke to her. Angered about his strange feelings while speaking to her he rushes back in the palace. He tries to forget her while comforting himself in the arms of one of his many concubines.


Meliodas stormed into the palace. No one dared to stop him. Not even Chandler who toke that job usually. He just wanted to reach his chamber now. Wanted to forget her. That vile woman talking like she really wants peace. He knew that she just wanted to fool and later betray him.

He himself also thought that this war was meaningless but he had to do what was expected of him. He is the first demon prince after all. He wanted that picture of her to vanish as soon as possible. Sleep would be a solution he thought. Sleep it is then.

He entered his room but it was not empty. Three of his concubines waited for him but he was not in the mood. 'Get out' he ordered.  
The women understood quickly and were going to leave.

Tch he just wanted his peace. But wait a minute wouldn't it be faster to have some fun and forget it that way he thought. He had women here that were thousand times more beautiful than that godess and the best thing was that they were demons afterall. A win-win situation. The women almost left when said 'Wait!'.

The women stopped. 'Josie will stay here the others may leave.' he said monotonous. Josie came closer while the others left 'What is it that master wants from me?' she asked submissively.

He pulled her on his lab 'You know exactly what I want, dear. Kneel.' he whispered in her ear. She blushed 'As you wish master!' She had white hair and blue eyes just like that Godess. She was a rare demon afterall. Why did he choose Josie again? Didn't he wanted to forget.  
'Tch, suck it!' he said angrily. Mad at himself. Of course she did not knew why he was angry. She thought that she may have displeased him in some way. She was shaken by his tone so she started undressing his lower parts.

She slowly started licking and stroking it but she was soon interrupted. He digged his fingers into her hair and started fucking her throat. She gasped surprised looking at him. His eyes were littered with lust. Her entrance was already becoming wet when she felt his cock pulsating. He moved even faster and finally came inside of her.

After he pulled out she started gasp for air. 'Lord Meliodas what is..' before she could finish he had thrown her onto the bed. 'For you it's Master understood.' he said darkly.  
She shivered under him 'Yes Master!'.  
He didn't behave like that normally. He may be a aggressive and rough lover but he never acted like that before she thought. He watched her terrified silhouette. His inners burned with arousal and desire. He couldn't control it.

He fiercely started kissing her. Massaging their tongues together. She started to relax and responded again. He stopped the kissing and was going down her body. 'M.. Master?!' she shrieked. 'Don't worry see it as a apology on my side.' he replied.  
She still wasn't happy about it. Even though it was his wish she couldn't permit him to lower himself like that. Pleasing a lowly concubines like herself. She reached for him 'Master you do not need to do this. I am your obient slave I do not need pleasure like that.' she remarked. He stopped and was above her again. Now she had done it. She has spoken against her masters orders. She was scared.

'Josie are we back to the time where I found you. Do not think so lowly of yourself. You are no slave! Soon you will be a free and high class woman but for now you are a royal concubine. I don't think that this is so bad or am I such a horrible Master?' her heart skipped a beat. He is right her situation is perfect and he is such a kind master. No one believes that. I think only we and mabye Lord Zeldris are aware of this but the young master has a good heart. He might even didn't noticed it himself.' No. You are not horrible. Master is kind and strong and our savior.' she said blushing. It was strange. He knew it was Josie who said it.. but it felt like it was that godess and it brought great pleasure to him. He was feeling something tingle inside of his heart. It felt right and wrong at the same time. He wanted to forget again it didn't matter now anyways.

'I am delighted to hear that. Now you shall receive your reward and I accept no no as an answer' he purred in her ear making her drowning in arousal. 'Yes Master.' she wisperd.  
He inserted his wet tongue in her slit. Licking and sucking like it was honey inside. 'Master!' she moaned.  
'Master let me come please' she begged. She felt him playing with her other hole when she came sending shockwaves of pleasure to her brain.

'That was a good appetizer. Now to the main dish.' he said seductively. 'On your stomach.' he commanded. She didn't replied just moved. He was looking down on her back and started deliciously licking her neck. She moaned when he played with her nipples. Teasing her the whole time.  
'Master I can't... Please..' she quivered. 'What kind of prince would I be if I didn't answer a ladies begging.' he laughed darkly.

Unconsciously imaging that godess from before. He entered and started slamming his hips in and out of her making her moan loudly. He was like a animal fulfilling his carnal desire. He wanted that godess.. soo much  
Of course.. it was a pure sexual desire for that wench. He misinterpreted his emotions. He could feel something like 'liking sombody' only for people like his late mother, Zeldris or his concubines. He wanted that godess.. that Elizabeth as his slave he finally felt enlightened. She might have her own plan to trick him but the next time they see each other he will make sure to taste her throughly. Imagining her teary face brought him almost on the edge.

He stopped for a short moment to turn Josie around on her back. He sunk inside her again and started moving faster. He licked her neck and to her surprise suddenly started choking her. Not trespassing the border from pleasure to pain.  
After some moments he came inside feeling it unusually intense.

He pulled out and after a while started dressing himself. 'Master? We can continue if you like. I am not tired at all!' she said looking at him.  
'I have something to do. You are allowed to do whatever you want. Rest here or leave. It is your choice.' he said back to his usual attitude.

He left his room and was walking towards the library. When he reached his destination. He started looking for a certain book. Elizabeth he heard this name before he just couldn't remember. He found what he searched for "High ranking members of the godess clan".  
He smirked to himself 'Princess Elizabeth. Huh?'. He licked his lips 'Until next time. Your highness'.

-  
Third Oneshot. Nishishi I just couldn't stop writing today ~.  
Have a nice day/night everyone ;)


End file.
